


The Melody of a Sweet Dream

by MysteryGirl7Freak



Category: Coco (2017), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl7Freak/pseuds/MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: Even the Sandman knows the Riveras and their taboo on music. Before that, he knew how much they loved it. He reflects back on one particular Rivera, her childhood, and her dreams. For dreams are the beginnings of a wish, and how he wished he could've made her dream come true. Originally posted on Fanfiction.





	The Melody of a Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's no secret that I love Coco. I became an instant fan. I thought awhile ago about how people passing through Miguel was like when Jack Frost was essentially a ghost to anyone who didn't believe in him and people pass through him. Then I thought about the Sandman and how awesome he is. And then I thought about that one picture on DevianArt with young Elsa sleeping and dreamsand over her head, forming her dream of her and Anna together. The results, this crossover. Call me un poco loco, but this is what my brain came up with. It might not be the greatest of the fics out there, but it's kinda cute. Plus, Miguel was a dreamer and who knows dreams better than the Guardian of Dreams? Without further ado, enjoy the story and leave a review at the end:)
> 
> I don't own Disney or DreamWorks. Bare with me, this is my first time posting on this site.

Miguel was asleep in his bed, a light breeze coming through his partially opened window. Moonlight illuminated the night, but the creature outside the window cannot be seen by light alone. Unless one believed in such a thing, the dark Nightmare remain undetected as it peered through the glass at the child. Black sand came out in puffs through its nostrils as it advance, eager to trap its intended victim into a terrible nightmare.

A flash of gold stopped it in its tracks.

The sand-formed horse reared and bucked in anger, desperate to escape the sand whips wrapped around its body. A weight settled itself on the Nightmare's back and a golden hand touch its flank.

Slowly, the sand of the Nightmare changed from a corrupted black to a reassuring gold.

The Sandman smiled, gathering the newly pleasant dream as it deformed and swirled around him in streams of gold. Another nightmare avoided. Ever since the battle with Pitch Black, there had been a few stray nightmares leftover, running wild and turning dreams sour. Sandy has managed well, though. Finding the bad dreams and changing them to something more pleasant.

With a wave of his hands, Sandy's dreamsand weaved through the air, twisting and curling as it slipped into the room and settled over Miguel. The golden sand formed above his head, taking the shape of a dream. A boy playing the guitar on stage, performing in front of a cheering crowd.

A musician.

That was the boy's dream.

Miguel smiled in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling deeper into his sheets.

With a nod of approval, Sandy made ready to ascend and continue his work at a higher altitude. A lose thread of dreamsand caught the corner of his eye and stopped him in his tracks. This particular stream was heading toward one of the one-level rooms of the house, across the Rivera's courtyard.

Curious, Sandy floated down from the window, following the stream of dreamsand.

He followed the trail just outside the occupant's window, the sand swirling into a ball against the glass. Its bright glow was enough to reveal the old woman asleep in bed inside to Sandy. His golden brown eyes lit with recognition.

Although grown and wrinkled, he remembered the woman's face from a long time ago.

Socorro Rivera. Coco for short.

He placed a small hand against the glass of her window, watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing.

The Sandman remembered when Coco was a little girl herself. Eyes full of wonder, happiness in her smile. Sometimes, while making his rounds he would peek into the window and find her fast asleep with her papa there, playing a gentle lullaby on his guitar. He remembered how the man's eyes shone with fondness and love for his daughter. The mother would be there too, sometimes. Singing along with her husband, soft as a whisper. It always warmed his heart to see happy families such as theirs. It made being a Guardian worthwhile.

Sandy breathed in deeply, his shoulders slouching.

Back then, Coco was one of his believers.

Until the day her father left. Never to return.

He still remembered the night he saw the little girl staring out her window, waiting for someone that never came. She failed to see the spirit that was there. His hand went right through her shoulder when he tried to give a comforting pat. That was the day she forgotten the bringer of dreams.

It broke Sandy's heart to see that little girl so sad. Every night, when he sent her dreams, it would be of her and her father, singing that special song together. It was his way of consoling her. His dreamers, although they more than often do not recall what they dream that night, would remember the emotions it left behind. A warm, comforting feeling in their hearts.

As she grew up, Coco never forgot her father, despite how her mother wanted to pretend he never existed, ripping the portrait and banning music in their family. Even then, Sandy once found Coco's mother, Imelda, looking at a photo of her absent husband she kept hidden in her work apron. The look on her face, even the Boogeyman would feel sympathetic if he had saw it.

Sandy's eyes roamed around the room, seeing the wheelchair last. He closed his eyes.

Coco has really grown-up since last he's been here. No, more than grown-up. She was an old woman now. She looked to be nearing a century. Her time on this Earth would soon be over.

Sandy looked back to the sleeping form, thinking.

Perhaps, he could give her one last good dream of her father.

Motioning with his hands, the Sandman crafted a dream. One he deemed special and pleasant enough for such a selfless, warm-hearted person. The sand entered through the window and settled over the believer of so long ago, taking the form of a young girl with her mama and papa, singing and laughing together. A guitar in the father's hands.

Coco smiled in her sleep.

Sandy smiled sadly. With a dreamsand cloud formed beneath his feet, the Guardian of Dreams floated away, spreading dreams out into the night. Away from the home of the Riveras'. Over his shoulder, he took one last glance at the window.

Coco may have stopped believing in him, but she never stopped believing in her papa.

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little thing of a guardian watching over some of our new favorite characters. The photo kept in Imelda's apron I got from watching a video theory on youtube. Kinda like the videos of people explaining the Pixar Theory. So yeah, this fic was pretty short and it's just a one-shot, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you like it. If not, still review. I'm open to criticism.


End file.
